


【美苏】Golden Lover

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 苏洛在岛上救起了一头奄奄一息的巨龙……*他是龙paro





	【美苏】Golden Lover

 

黑夜笼罩下来，温柔地覆盖了一切。

山洞里，Illya将手臂伸直了。Solo将药草磨碎敷在他的伤口上，再缠上干净的布条，一点点系紧，然后他示意Illya必须吃点东西。

“我不饿。”Illya想要推开他递过来的鱼汤，但Solo却不肯放纵他的任性。

“如果你想快一点离开这个地方，就必须把伤养好，饿着肚子可不是养伤的好方法，”他再次把碗递过去，“你说呢？”

他只好接过了碗。

 

他原本没有名字，于是Solo替他取了“Illya”这个名字。男人说自己曾路过一个北方的城市，在那里，僧侣们朝拜一位叫“Illya”的圣徒。

一开始，Solo并不打算对沙滩上奄奄一息的龙施以援手。他听说过龙族的传说，知道它们并非善类，人类的村落曾为了避免它们的骚扰，每到湖面即将结冰的时节，就会唱起龙之歌召唤龙族，献祭出一位未出嫁的姑娘作为龙的新娘，以换得一年的安宁。然而龙之歌近五十年没有唱响，龙已成为旧日的传说，Solo也以为它们已经灭绝。他蹲下身，仔细观察这头金龙，它才刚成年，翼展还不足七英尺，而现在这对翅膀鲜血淋漓——它被铁箭射中了翅膀，因此才会从空中坠落。

龙喘息着，嘴里咳出污血，它在颤抖，身体渐渐萎缩，变成人类的模样。Solo熟悉龙，知道他们能够变换成人形，因此并不感到讶异，但看到这样的过程还是让他一阵惊叹。现在这条金龙是一个男人的模样，浑身赤裸、沾满血污，连那头漂亮的金发里也掺着沙子。他无力地抬起眼皮，蓝色的眼睛定焦到Solo身上，正是这双眼睛让Solo一下被钉在了原地——他在恳求Solo离开。这条龙已经失去了求生的欲望。

“该死。”Solo暗骂道。他并不是心地善良的正人君子，但他害怕生命在自己的手上死去，即使是一条恶龙。

“快醒醒！”他拍打着男人的脸，但龙已经陷入昏迷，他只好把他架起来带回自己的山洞。他将箭头拔出，清洗干净龙的伤口并敷上草药，尽心尽力照顾他，两天后，龙醒了，他的第一句话是：“你为什么要救我？”

“你就当做我一时冲动好了，”Solo正在研磨草药，“如果你不想活，那么把伤养好，离开我的海岛再自杀，我不想看到家门前有惨死的动物。”

男人没有说话，很久之后，他说：“我会尽快离开的。”

“很好，那么现在把汤喝了。”

从记事起，Illya就没有关于母亲的记忆。龙族的繁衍从来充满血腥，就像诅咒一般，他们需要借由人类的献祭繁衍出后代，因此每当一条龙成年后，就会在龙之歌的吸引下到人类村庄抢夺无辜的女人，将她们在祭坛上开膛破肚，之后祭坛就会出现一个新生儿——新的龙族。Illya也是这么出生的，但成年后，他不愿像其他龙族一样作恶，于是每当龙之歌响起，他就将自己囚禁在山洞最狭窄的地方，防止体内的龙出去为非作歹。渐渐地，龙之歌不再响起，人类将龙族当成了一个传说。然而体内的龙对Illya而言仍是一个诅咒，他时不时会因为血液中沸腾的欲望爆发，变成一条只懂得愤怒的怪物，他只好待在自己的小岛上，希望不要伤害到人类。但是，这年冬雪降临时，龙之歌被当成庆典的赞歌再次唱起，他没能压制住体内的龙，变成怪物飞到了村落，因此被来参加庆典的人群射伤。他仓皇逃走，半途翅膀再也支持不住跌落在一座陌生的海岛，等他醒来，已经躺在了一个温暖的山洞里。

一开始，Illya害怕体内的龙会伤害Solo，曾经趁着Solo离开时试图到偏僻的角落藏起来，可这个岛太小了，Solo一下就找到了他。他带着热腾腾的鱼汤和水果，来到Illya躲藏的地方，表示在看到Illya吃光这些之前不会离开。Illya不敢靠近Solo，只敢躲在石头后面，饥饿和疼痛让他几近昏迷，最后是Solo把鱼汤灌进他的嘴里，将他带回了自己温暖的山洞。

“你不会伤害我的，安心待在这里养伤吧。”

Illya低吼起来：“我没法控制那条龙！你会死的！”

Solo却只是温和地看着他，说：“你发现了么，你已经几天没有失控了。”

Illya哑然失语。他说的没错，他心里那股烧得疼痛的感觉已经消失了，以前Illya以为只要靠近人类，龙就会克制不住杀戮的欲望而现身，但他来到这里之后，龙却一直在沉睡。

“这也许意味着，你是能控制它的——只要你想。”

Illya抬起头盯着Solo。

“你怎么知道……”他几乎不敢相信自己会向一个人类吐露自己的秘密，“你怎么知道我想控制它……”

“足以让一条龙痛苦到想要死去的，除了他自己还能有什么呢？”Solo拨弄着炭火，他的笑在明明灭灭的火光下难以捉摸。

Illya垂下头，用手指去触碰自己的心口。每当龙失控时，那里就会像沸腾的铁水一样滚烫，继而龙的意志取代他、碾压他、将他的意识拆成碎片，留下狼藉后又逼迫他一点点收拾起全部的心神，就像一个骨裂的病人捡拾自己的断骨。

“如果你想学会控制他，就要学会像人类一样生活，”Solo打断了他的回忆，“既然你在翅膀恢复前没法离开，那么就待在这里吧，我会教你应该怎么样像人类一样生活。”

“你不怕我会失控么？不怕被我吃掉么？”

“如果你真的失控了，我会躲进你之前躲藏的那个山洞里去。龙没法进去，我在里面会很安全。”

Illya盯着他，又在心里仔细盘算了一下那个山洞的大小，终于点了点头。

这座海岛是巨龙尸骨形成的岛屿，山洞是巨龙的头部，周围相连的陆地则是巨龙的骨架和尾部，尽管这里的土地贫瘠，但时常会有沉船上的货物漂到这里，Solo因此得以利用它们把自己的洞穴装饰得温馨舒适。Illya问过Solo为什么会一个人待着这座海岛上，他的回答是：“这都是个意外。”

Solo曾是个骑士，却不小心与领主的未婚妻相爱了，领主下令追杀他，他只好躲藏到这个人迹罕至的小岛上，以逃避无孔不入的赏金猎人。

“这是你自作自受。”Illya这么说，Solo耸耸肩，表示不在意。

“你可以这么说，但对我来说，我只是爱上了一个女人而已……”他蓝色的眼睛此时有些暗淡，“……只可惜她已经不能与我共度一生了。”

Solo的生活慵懒接近百无聊赖，在一座孤岛，能做的事十分有限，除了钓鱼、捉虾蟹外，Solo还利用山洞前一个浅洼积攒淡水种了一些瓜果蔬菜。得益于漂流过来的货物箱子，他得到不少稀奇的种子和罕见的香料，其中有一种叫“胡椒”的香料，磨成粉之后洒在烤肉上，能增添不少风味。Solo把他种的植物一一指给Illya看，还教给他每种蔬果应该怎样烹饪才最美味。Solo有种天赋，能用最匮乏的资源营造出最丰满的生活，即使在这样一个海岛上，他也保持着光鲜亮丽，连带着他的洞穴也熠熠生辉。

“有时候还会漂来成箱的书，”Solo从山洞的角落里拖出一个布满尘埃的木箱，“你想看看么？”

他们撬开箱子，里面的书被水浸湿后已经留下了暗黄的水渍，但依旧能看清里面精妙的插画与工整的文字。Illya之前生活的小岛没有沉船遗骸或人类的货物会漂流过来，因此他从没见过书，也不认识字，于是Solo指着一个个字母教他，还告诉他那些画里画的是什么。

“你看，这是人，这是牛，这是羔羊……”

Illya打断他，指着羔羊头上的金冠问道：“这是什么？”

“噢，这是王冠。这只羔羊是一个神子的化身，为了其他的羊区分开来，他们给它画了一个王冠。”Solo又指着一旁长着翅膀的天使说：“这是天使。”

“什么是天使？”

“就是神的使者。”

“他们长着鸟的翅膀。”

“唔，你说得对，所以他们很容易堕落。”

Illya皱着眉，似乎在质疑Solo的话：“堕落是什么意思？”

“就是从天上掉下来。有一些天使贪恋人类女子的美貌，于是和她们成亲生下后代。神说：‘人既属乎血气，我的灵就不永远住在他里面。’于是天使的后代就失去了永生的能力。”Solo模仿着神明粗声粗气的声音，这让Illya的眉眼带上一丝笑意，他想了想，又说：“我不明白神的意思。”

“这件事很复杂，我也不明白，但我猜他是在说人类比神要低等，因此他们的血统稀释了神明永生的能力，于是他们的后代不能永生。”

“神不能用自己的能力让他们永生么？”

“如果所有人都永生不死，就没有足够的食物养活这么多人了。”

“我不明白。”

“因为这个世界只有这么多土地，只能种出这么多食物，只能养活这么多人，于是人类不断繁衍又死亡。”Solo用一根木棍在地上画了几个圆圈来解释，Illya盯着那几个圈许久，说：“人类真可怜。”

“为什么？”

“因为他们的生命这么短。”

这下Solo扔开木棍，用双臂撑住自己的身体向后一仰，问道：“龙能活六百年以上，但那么长的生命又有什么意义呢？这个世界是人类的，龙却没法融入他们。”

Illya的眼里闪过一丝惊讶。“也许有一天我能完全控制自己体内的龙，像人类一样，去到所有想去的地方。”

Solo摇摇头：“人类可不像你想象的那样，想去哪里就去哪里，你看我，”他张开双臂，“我现在不就被困在这座小岛上么。”

“也许有一天领主和赏金猎人会忘记你，这样你就能去别的地方生活了。”

“是啊，也许吧，可我很担心，如果我又爱上了一个领主夫人怎么办？”他笑着皱起眉，“我没法控制自己的魅力，总是很容易就被别人爱上。”

Illya捡起那根木棍砸到他身上，说：“难怪那个领主想杀你。”他拿着书转过身去，不想再和Solo说话，但Solo又不依不饶地挪到他身边。

“你自己能看懂那本书么？”

“我能自学！”

他的伤在一天天康复，但Illya却希望自己的伤能好得慢一点。他想要在这里待得更久一点，想要听更多的故事，想要更加了解人类，或者，想要更加了解Solo。

Solo出门时，他为了找更多的书曾不小心翻出一个吊坠，一个精巧的鹅蛋形坠子，外壳是珐琅，里面是空心的，画着一位淑女的肖像。她端坐着，金色的长发垂在肩上，眼神温柔得像一匹丝绒。Illya一下就明白了她就是Solo所说的领主夫人，他们无法相恋，于是夫人在他离开前送给他这个吊坠，希望他永远记得自己。他握着那个吊坠，感觉像握着一块烧红的铁，只能急急忙忙把它塞回原先掉出来的地方。Solo终于回来时，他捧着一本书挡住自己的脸，悄悄打量他许久，终于忍不住问：“你现在还爱着她么？”

“什么？”Solo没有反应过来。

“那个领主夫人，你现在还爱着她么？”

Solo不说话，只是沉默地摆弄手里的鱼竿。

“你还爱着她。”Illya定论道。

“也许吧，但有时候我宁可自己从没有遇见过她。爱着一个得不到的人太痛苦了，你需要用上全身的力气才能克制住自己的欲望。”

Illya盯着眼前的书，觉得书上画着的藤蔓都变成了蟒蛇，缠着自己，让他喘不过气。他放下书，用力呼吸，害怕是龙在失控。Solo发现了，赶紧冲到他身边，但Illya却挥手让他走开。

“快走……是龙……”他跪在地上、蜷缩着，那股烧燎的炙热从下腹一路窜上心口。他的耳膜在震动，好像有人在他的脑袋里擂鼓。属于人类的意识在一点点破碎，龙嘶声着、嗤笑起来，Illya几乎能感觉到它的吐息。它从金色的水流上滑过来，腹部着地，吐出龙不应有的、属于蛇的信子。它在无声地嘲笑自己。

“别反抗他，Illya！”Solo的声音响起，Illya的眼睛捕捉到他瞳孔里的蓝和头发上流淌的黑色，却看不清他的脸，“别把它当成敌人关在外面，听我说，让它进入你的意识，让它融入你……”

Illya喘息着，将脑袋深深埋进自己的手掌里。龙在冲撞他，仿佛要啄破蛋壳的雏鸟，或是破茧而出的蝴蝶。他的心房是一面鼓，心脏在里面剧烈跳动，带动着整个身体的血管也随之颤抖。他听不见Solo的声音，却能感觉到手指下滚动的砂砾。也许是神使在吹响号角，他们挥着鸟的翅膀降临，海的三分之一便变成血，他们想要说什么？

“别反抗他，Illya，别把它关在外面，让它进入你的意识，让它融入你……”

这是Solo的声音，还是神使的声音？他迟钝地思考着，闭起双眼，随着龙的呼吸而呼吸，龙的意识闯进他的脑中，像岩浆倾盆而下。皮肤下的骨骼撕扯着他，它们像一个新生儿的心脏一样强有力地跳动着，想要冲破这层皮囊降生于世。他的胃袋在收缩、眼睛在冒汗，他努力想要看清那条龙，看清它覆盖着金色的皮肤和红色的双瞳，它因为强大而拥有绝对的力量，让Illya不禁双膝发颤。

“别把它关在外面，让它进入你的意识，让它融入你……”

他低头看着自己的手指——人类的手指。龙的生命在他的皮肤底下跳动，如同潮汐一样起落。我不害怕你。Illya这么说。因为你就是我，我就是你。

龙发出咆哮，而Illya努力站在原地，不让自己发抖。龙终于安静下来，而他完完整整、毫发无伤。他能重新听见风声了，还有浪声、鸟叫声、虫鸣声，还有……

“Illya？Illya？”

——那是Solo的声音。

他眨眨眼，发现自己正盯着Solo的眼睛。“Solo……”他回应道，却感到自己的身体没法支撑自己，只能向前栽倒。他发现世界重新回到了黑暗中。

他再次醒来时，Solo做了他最喜欢的番茄浓汤，他像刚刚经历灾荒的难民一样囫囵喝下后，Solo笑着摸摸他的头发，说：“你能控制龙了。”

“是么？”他干巴巴地说，“我不知道。”

“我看着你控制住了它，你不会再失控了。”

“我不确定……”他的手指紧紧掐着那个碗，Solo握住它们，把他的注意力转移开来。他将Illya的手指握进手里，像握住一只雏鸟。

“相信我。”

Illya看着他，无端地渴望这句话成真。

“也许吧……”

Illya的伤口结痂了，但他没有提离开的事，Solo也默契地闭口不谈。他渐渐把所有的书看完了，他们又从几个被遗漏的木箱里整理出不少好东西，并且把洞穴布置一新。这让Illya想到共同筑巢的鸟，但每当他的心脏因此悸动时，领主夫人的模样又会浮现在他的脑海中，提醒他Solo没有忘记她这个事实。

有时候他抱着一丝侥幸和好奇，询问Solo更多领主夫人的故事，Solo总会推诿道：“我已经不想再提起她了。”这反而让Illya更加不安。如果你不愿意提起一个人，就意味着那个人仍然让你想念和牵挂，那你要怎么接受新的人住进心里呢？Illya闭上嘴，说服自己和自己心里的龙安静，再耐心等一等。

Solo依旧像以前一样对待他，伤口结痂前，因为害怕伤口不小心沾到水，都是Solo帮他洗澡，现在他的伤好了，Solo也仍旧保持着这个习惯。他们一起坐在洞口前的淡水池里，Solo用布小心地擦洗Illya的背部，到达肩上那个伤口时，他说：“你的伤已经完全好了。”

Illya的胃收缩一下。“嗯。”

“你……还打算离开这里么？”

“你想要我离开？”

“我没有这么说……”

“可你是这么想的！”Illya打断他，“你要赶我走，对吧？”

“Illya……”Solo想拉住他的手，却被他挥开，他埋藏许久的话一下子从嘴里吐出来，他没法控制自己。

“你就是忘不了那位夫人，你想要去找她，对么？我知道你晚上会偷偷看她的吊坠，我知道！”

Solo睁大眼睛，而Illya从没料到自己能说出这么刻薄的话：“你还记得那些赏金猎人么，记得你肚子上那个伤么，你说你差点死了！如果那都没能让你学到教训，那你就为了那愚蠢的领主夫人去送死吧！”

他扯过一旁的衣服匆匆套上冲到山洞下的海滩上。龙在他的心里嘶吼，而他回应它：我们现在就走，我们已经耽误太久了……他将身上的衣服又一件件脱下扔到沙滩上，翅膀在他身后张开，他变回龙的形态，拍打着翅膀想要起飞，却突然被一股力量扑倒。Illya不明白怎么回事，他跌倒在海滩上，变成了人的形态，Solo压在他身上，摁住他的手脚。

“走开！”他们扭打在一起，互不相让。最后Solo占了上风，他把他死死摁住，动弹不得。一个人类为什么能有这么大的力气？Illya瞪着他，想要挣扎，却无济于事，而Solo笑了，笑得十分得意。

“你在嫉妒，对吧？”

“我没有！”

“那你应该怎么解释自己的失控呢？别拿龙做借口，我知道你已经能控制它了。”

Illya咬着牙不说话，他们僵持着，最后Solo俯下身，亲吻他。“我一直盼着你能回应我呢，Illya，告诉我，我成功了对么？”他咬着他的唇模糊不清地说道，而Illya几乎忘记应该怎么说话。

“你……”他竭力回想应该如何运用自己的舌头，“我以为你还爱着她？我看见你看她的吊坠……”

“我已经不爱她了，我只是想让你嫉妒而已。”

“无耻……”Solo吻住他，把这句怒骂堵在他的嘴里。Illya用舌头舔舐着他的唇，Solo便用牙齿轻咬着他的舌尖，含住它，更用力地回吻。他们在沙滩上打滚，交换着上下的位置，Solo粗暴地啃咬着他的脖颈，这让Illya陷入一种熟悉的冲动中。烧燎感从下腹一路窜上头顶，他急忙推开Solo，喊道：“龙要出来了，我感觉到了……”

可Solo不慌不忙地再次吻住他，说：“别傻了，Illya，那不是你的龙，是你自己。”

“我不明白……”

Solo拉着他的手到达他的双腿间，那里的器官正充血发硬，而这正是Illya所陌生的。“你知道这该怎么办么？”

“我不知道……”

“那我会教你的。”

Solo后退，俯下身含住那个器官，Illya心口的烧燎更加猛烈，他颤抖着，手指深深陷进沙子里。“停下……龙会撕碎你的……”

但是Solo充耳不闻，舌头不停在顶端的小口那里舔舐着，Illya的腰部猛地颤动，他克制不住地发出疲软的声音，这让他想闭上嘴，却又害怕这样会让自己窒息，他只好不停呼唤Solo的名字。男人抬起眼睛给他一个安抚的笑，又埋下头去，他的手指也没有闲着，而是揉捏着Illya的双球，让他发出更加美妙的声音，当Solo的手指到达会阴时，Illya几乎要停止呼吸，他搭在Solo肩上的脚不停颤抖，脚趾也难耐地一屈一伸。一股灭顶的酥麻袭击他的全身，在痉挛中，他感到自己泄了出去。

Solo直起身，嘴角带着一丝白色的粘稠液体，他吞咽着，伸出手指将嘴角的浊液抹掉舔进嘴里，Illya这时才突然意识到他吞下的是自己刚刚泄出去的东西。

“你……你在干什么？”他茫然地问道。

“Illya，这是人类的交配方式。”

“我们交配了？”

“不，还没有，那只是交配的一部分。”

他突然推开Solo，吼道：“你会死的！龙都会把自己的伴侣杀死……”

“谁告诉你的？”Solo的眸子突然变得无比炙热，他眼中的蓝色消失了，取而代之的是金红。Illya发现自己无法转开眼睛，只能定定盯着他。“你需要被重新教导，Illya，无论是人还是龙，交配方式都差不多，没有什么献祭和死亡。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为……”他背上的肌肉隆起，一对黑色的翼生长出来，像夜幕一样张开，“你看，我也是一头恶龙。”

他呆呆地望着那对巨大的翅膀，那是只有四百岁之后的龙才能长出的翼，Solo根本不是骑士，这里是他从小生活的岛屿，那条只剩尸骨的巨龙则是他的祖先。所以他才会这么了解龙族、这么了解如何控制心里的龙，才会有这么大的力气能够压制Illya。

“你骗了我……”

“是的。”

Illya从未如此庆幸自己受到了欺骗。他揽住Solo，将他压向自己，他们再次亲吻起来，好像只能在对方嘴里汲取空气一样。他们太沉浸在追逐对方的嘴唇上，甚至没注意到涨潮了，海水涌上来，让他们都一身狼狈，可是他们却对视着，大笑起来。

回到Solo的山洞里，Illya马上将他压倒在床上，撅起臀部让他进入自己。Illya学得很快，他摇着腰让Solo的性器在自己体内抽插，快感让他视线模糊，又像在大雨中奔跑一样畅快。他不停扭动着腰，哼声喘息，Solo则逗弄着他滴着黏液的阴茎，让他脸上的潮红更加严重。等他精疲力竭地发现无论如何都没法得到释放时，他忍不住捶打身下的男人。

“该死的Solo，你动一动……”

“我会的，”Solo起身，将他压倒，“现在轮到我了。”

他退出来，让阴茎蕈状的头部顶住Illya的穴口，然后猛地插入。Illya抽搐着，小腿在Solo的腰上夹紧，同时也将埋在自己体内的粗长性器紧紧绞住。Solo凶狠地撞着他，扒开臀肉的手指用力到能留下指印，Illya几乎被他这股悍然的模样完全压倒，他目不转睛地盯着这个男人，扭动腰臀迎合着他，湿润的双唇无意识地吐出破碎的音节。

“Solo……嗯……别停……嗯……”

“等我们两个都满足了我才会停下……哈啊……你真美，你哭的样子能让我变成禽兽……”

Illya笑了一声：“你现在就是个禽兽……”

Solo撕咬起他的乳尖，让那两颗硬粒像石榴子一样红肿湿润，他又舔又啃，让Illya下腹里的抽动更加明显。他的后穴已经被摩擦得通红，Solo不断地激烈挺动，他只能瘫软在那里，全身余力都用来控制自己挺起腰，好让那根粗大的性器更加顺畅地撞进深处。

“嗯……快点……”他心急地催促着，胡乱撸动自己得不到释放的性器，“Solo……嗯……再快点……”

“你真心急，Illya。”Solo将他的腿拉到肩上，完全退出来，再整根顶入。Illya的呻吟都被他的动作撞碎，睫毛随之不停颤抖。高潮终于来临，他攀紧Solo，牙齿狠狠咬进他的肩膀，Solo的精液随后也灌入了他的后穴里……

 

黑夜笼罩下来，温柔地覆盖了一切。

这个过程是倒他所熟悉的，由浓郁的黑、暧昧的灰、缄默的蓝和绚丽的紫所组成的云雾从远处蔓延过来，沉甸甸地压在了海平线上。

Illya转过身，拍了拍躺在他身旁的Solo。

“告诉我你以前的事。”

“我的故事？”Solo挑起眉毛，“是我的父亲教会了我控制自己心里的龙。他曾经也以为龙只会杀戮，但他却爱上了抢来的新娘，也就是我的母亲。她驯服了我的父亲，而我的父亲为了她学会了控制自己。成年后，我到人类的世界去，当了一个骑士，然后我遇见了那位领主夫人……离开她之后，我害怕再爱上别人，只好回到这座小岛……之后的故事，你都知道了。”

Illya翻身骑在他身上。“你现在还害怕再爱上别人么？”

“怎么，你害怕我爱上别人？”

“蠢货，我可不是‘别人’，”Illya笑起来，“你和我是一样的，都是——龙。”

 


End file.
